The specification relates to interference alignment systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for autonomously realizing distributed interference alignment.
Interference Alignment (IA) is a technology to inhibit interference on the receiving side. By applying this technology, each transmitting system should control its transmission signals in order to align noise or interference components and to allow the noise or the interference components to be eliminated on the receiving side.
Existing IA systems have numerous problems. For example, in these systems all communication systems that use the same wireless resources are involved and controlled synchronously. As a result, these systems struggle to achieve stable vehicle-to-vehicle communication.